yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 006
"Desperate Situation!! Burning Friendship Battle" is the sixth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime)|Toei Yu-Gi-Oh! anime]]. Summary Another Judgment At night, Professor Yoshimori is sitting alone in his house reading about Kanekura's incident in the newspaper. Soon Sugoroku Mutou will be visiting, he is looking forward to it. Shadi is standing in the room, but Yoshimori doesn't see him yet. Finally he sees Shadi's reflection and turns around, Shadi introduces himself as Anubis' disciple and says he's the other one who violated the Valley of the Kings. He lifts up the Millennium Scale and tells Yoshimori he will now be judged. Yoshimori tells Shadi to stay away. Meanwhile Grandpa is walking to the professor's house. Suddenly he hears a crash and sees Yoshimori falling out the window and into the bushes. Shadi says Yoshimori have to pay for his sins in the name of the Gods and then he walks away. Yoshimori has been rushed to the hospital. Grandpa walks out the room and reports to Yugi and the gang that the problem isn't fatal. He then tells everyone to go home while he stays at the hospital the whole night. On the way home, Anzu Mazaki wonders what happened to both Kanekura and Yoshimori. They both were people of the Egypt excavation. Jonouchi thinks it's a curse. Miho gets scared but Honda assures her curses don't exist. Little does the group know that Shadi is watching them walk home, he tells himself once he's done with the judgments in this country he'll finish matters with Yugi. He recalls meeting Dark Yugi in his mind. Shadi losing to Dark Yugi 's game has been bothering him all this time, he can't leave the country until all his problems are gone. Anzu is acting weird At an intersection, Anzu says her house is in the other direction and she says goodbye to her friends and walks off. Shadi plans to use Anzu to draw forth the other Yugi, so he takes out his Millennium Key to open the mind of Anzu. He notices the room is surrounded by mirrors, almost like a dance training room. Shadi says the mirrors reflect oneself; they create confidence in herself. Anzu's mind is also filled with dreams. It also contains a picture of a man with no face, he has no idea what that means. Shadi senses good will in Anzu and pities her for being a part of his plan, however he still wants to draw out the other Yugi and so he goes forth with his dark plan. At school Honda points to an object on Jonouchi's forehead and neck. Jonouchi says the curse will come for them next and he needs those talismans for protection! Honda firmly states curses don't exist. Even if they did, as long as his heart is clean he has nothing to worry about. Yugi sees Anzu walk into the room and he greets her. Anzu just takes a seat and doesn't answer Yugi. She looks up, with completely blank eyes, and smiles at Yugi. During class the instructor says he will be measuring each students' strength, but first the field must be prepared and he asks Yugi to bring the white line maker. Yugi walks into the shed looking for the white line maker. He finally finds it, but as he takes it a bunch of poles come tumbling down and they almost hit Yugi! Anzu is also in the shed, hidden from Yugi's view. After class, Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda head to the rooftop, at the top of the stairs is Anzu. Suddenly a basketball comes rolling down the stairs and knocks Yugi off his feet. He falls down the stairs and Jonouchi and Honda run to him. They think Yugi should go to the school infirmary. Yugi walks into the infirmary but no one is there. Anzu has apparently been trailing Yugi because she is hidden in the infirmary. Meanwhile Jonouchi wonders how Yugi is doing, suddenly they see Miho standing in front of the infirmary. Honda asks if she's sick or hurt. Miho says she saw Anzu walk in earlier and wonders if she's not feeling well. Plus, she has noticed Anzu acting strange lately. The three of them enter the infirmary and they are surprised to see Anzu on top of Yugi. Jonouchi runs to Yugi and knocks her off him, Anzu begins to speak but with Shadi's voice: "Show me your true power so we can settle our fight". Then she runs away. Jonouchi wonders what happened to Anzu. The gang searches the whole school for Anzu but they can't seem to find her. Miho wonders what happened to Anzu's voice and Jonouchi thinks it's the Egyptian curse. Honda says if that's true then one of them could be next, he tells everyone to split up and search for Anzu again. After the others are gone Shadi suddenly approaches Honda from behind. Shadi´s game While searching for Anzu Yugi suddenly sees her walking towards the roof, he runs and follows her. He opens the doors and sees Anzu on a plank with a rope tied to her body, one step and Anzu could fall off the roof and to her death. Yugi runs towards Anzu but he is stopped by Shadi. Shadi says he's been trying to draw out the other Yugi, but he still hasn't appeared yet. Yugi has no idea what Shadi is talking about. Shadi says he will use another method to draw out the other Yugi. He tells him that Anzu is his puppet and he can command Anzu to do whatever he says! Meanwhile Jonouchi and Miho regroup. They see Honda approaching them and Jonouchi asks if he found Anzu, however Honda isn't to his normal self. He walks like a zombie towards them, Jonouchi asks what's wrong. Honda takes out a broom and begins swinging it at Jonouchi and Miho, they freak out and run away from him. takes the lead]] Shadi tells Yugi to be hateful and sad. At the boundaries of his feelings the other Yugi is waiting! Finally the Millenium Puzzle activates, and the other Yugi appears. He can't believe Shadi would use Anzu in his own game, Shadi says he wants to finish matters with him. He tells Yugi if he loses the game, he will lose Anzu. Before Shadi explains the rules he decides to tell Yugi something about the Millenium Puzzle. Yugi may have thought it was a coincidence he solved the puzzle, but in fact the puzzle chose him! The Millenium Puzzle has been waiting for three thousand years as the other Millenium items have also chosen Shadi and his family. Yugi tells him that even if that´s the reason why he doesn´t see him as an ally he isn't interested in that stuff; he just wants Shadi to explain the rules of the game. Shadi tells Yugi not to be frightened. Somewhere in Yugi's heart he's afraid of his own power, the unknown power of the Millenium Puzzle! As proof Shadi points to the fence. The rope that is holding Anzu to the roof is tied to some miniature statues, which are wrapped around the fence, one of the statues breaks. Instantly the rope that is holding Anzu weakens. Shadi tells Yugi the game has already started: Those statues reflect Yugi's heart, when he shows weakness in his heart the statues will break one by one. If the remaining three statues break, Anzu will die. However Yugi does have an opportunity to win. Tied to the statues is the Millenium Key, what's holding that in place is a statue reflecting Shadi's heart. If Shadi's statue breaks first, the Millenium Key will be released and Anzu will be able to touch it. If she does she will regain her senses and Shadi will lose. Shadi says the one who shows weakness in their heart is the loser. Now that the rules have been explained, the game begins. Yugi and Shadi stand on opposite sides of the roof. The first round begins. Something blasts through the ground and a hole appears. The monster Ameid emerges from the ground behind Yugi and grabs him. Shadi tells Yugi he must win in order to kill Ameid. The first round is called Yami Concentration. A three-by-three squared game board pops out in front of Yugi. Behind each slate are pairs of the same picture. Yugi says there are nine slates, so there's one without pair. Shadi says the middle slate will be the one leftover. In this particular game Yugi will have to say what the middle slate contains. However Yugi will only be able to turn over each slate once. Shadi decides to give Yugi a hint: the slates are a mirror that reflect Ameid,s body. Yugi wonders what the slates could be. As he thinks another statue begins to crack. Meanwhile Honda continues to chase Jonouchi and Miho with the broom. Honda has Jonouchi cornered, but as soon as he takes one step forward Miho blasts him with a fire extinguisher. Jonouchi then runs up to Honda and punches him, however Honda recovers quickly. He grabs Jonouchi and throws him out the window. Jonouchi quickly grabs onto a nearby curtain and tells Honda this isn't a joke. Then Jonouchi sees Anzu standing on a plank. He is shocked to see her standing there. Yugi begins to analyze the situation. He recalls Shadi saying the slates are a mirror that reflects the monster. Since this is a Concentration game there are four pairs to the puzzle. Yugi thinks some more and finally comes up with a solution: He thinks the pairs are eyes, ears, nostrils and hands, since they all make up part of Ameid´s body. The only single thing the monster has is its mouth! Yugi gets it right. Ameid disappears and the slates are flipped over, revealing the correct answer. Shadi congratulates Yugi for a splendid job; however, that was only the beginning. Unbreakable Friendship The next part of the game begins, as Shadi introduces Yugi to his new playmate: Jonouchi. Shadi says he's made from Yugi's memory. However Shadi revived the Jonouchi from the time he bullied Yugi. Jonouchi takes Yugi's Millenium Puzzle and rips it from his neck. Part of the ground disappears leaving Yugi and Jonouchi standing on a platform. Shadi explains the rules: Yugi and Jonouchi will both take turns rolling the Millenium Puzzle like a die. Where the puzzle points the player must take two steps into that direction. The first player to make the opponent jump off the platform wins. Shadi wants to see Yugi destroy his memory from the past. Yugi knows the Jonouchi he's facing is only Shadi's illusion, but what if it really is the real Jonouchi who's just under Shadi's spell? Jonouchi begins to speak: He can't believe Yugi would treasure something like the Millenium Puzzle! Yugi is in shock from Jonouchi's words. Instantly two of the remaining statues break, leaving one left. Jonouchi tosses the Millenium Puzzle to the ground. The puzzle points into a certain direction and Yugi takes two steps into that direction. Now it's Yugi's turn. Yugi says he won't roll, he does not want to play with Jonouchi. Jonouchi assumes Yugi pass and tosses the Millenium Puzzle on the ground again. It points to the same direction as before and Yugi walks two more steps, now Yugi is at the edge of the platform. It's now Yugi's turn but he passes again. Shadi asks Yugi if he gives up. Yugi tells Shadi he is wrong and that he believes in his friend. Shadi says he can't crush his past and he lost because he's too weak. Shadi says strength comes from believing in oneself. Then Shadi orders Jonouchi to roll the puzzle again and end the game. However Jonouchi doesn't respond to Shadi's command, instead he disappears. Shadi can't believe his illusion of the past is disappearing! Yugi picks up his Millenium Puzzle and says that their friendship remains strong even in game like this. Suddenly the single rope holding Anzu up starts to tear, Yugi runs to Anzu. When he gets to the fence he sees Jonouchi trying to hold the plank up. Shadi can't believe Yugi's friends are supporting each other while the statue linked to Shadi's heart begins to crack. Yugi asks Shadi if he knows where true strength comes from. and says it's from believing in one's friends. With that the statue linked to Shadi breaks and the Millenium Key touches Anzu's hand. Anzu comes back to her senses. Wondering where she's at. Noticing it's a long way down Anzu screams. Jonouchi tells Anzu to hurry up because he can't support the plank much longer! Suddenly, Honda creeps up towards Jonouchi, he loses control and drops the plank. Anzu starts to fall but Yugi quickly grabs onto Anzu. The plank falls and the Millenium Key hits Honda's head. Honda comes back to his senses and tightly holds onto Jonouchi. Miho then comes running out onto the roof to make sure her friends are all right. Yugi and Anzu are safe on the roof but Jonouchi and Honda are still trapped. The Millenium Key falls and Shadi catches it. He admits he lost to Yugi but he knows his family and Yugi's fate have not disappeared. He says Yugi has a mission to draw out the true power of the Millenium Puzzle. Yugi and Shadi will meet again. Cast Differences from the manga * In the anime, Yoshimori is pushed through a window by Shadi and hospitalized afterwards. In the manga, Shadi turns him into his puppet to attack Yugi's friends. * In the anime, instead of Yoshimori being Shadi's puppet, that role is given to Honda. * Shadi's game takes place in the museum, rather than the university. * In the manga, Shadi's game also included a riddle, which Dark Yugi had to answer while corpses clung to him.